Subtle Subtext
by BinonaGrace
Summary: Freddie and Sam found themselves gravitating towards each other, as he was now chief feeder and bailer-out-er for Samantha Puckett. They went to the groovy smoothie together, got food together, watched movies together; almost like a couple but they weren't together. But here was a subtle subtext of something else about to rear it's head.
1. The Couch

**So I've done my angst-y take on the iCarly finale, now for some lighthearted humour and romance. This story explores how the iCarlies, specifically Sam and Freddie, react to the loss of Carly (and her couch) in their life. This could be an oneshot but if anyone likes it enough, I do have a few ideas of where to take this story for a multi-chapter. **

_._

_I've got nowhere to go_

_I'm a stray cat on the roam_

_Choking on the chicken bone_

_For no sweet home sweet home_

"_Where love is home, home where our feet may leave"_

.

A few months had passed since Carly's legendary exit from the iCarly gang, but rather than wallowing in self-pity - things were going well. Sure there'd been tears, tantrums, loneliness and pain, but it seemed Sam, Freddie, Gibby and even Spencer had adjusted to life without the perky brunette. The biggest change of them all was that the iCarlies finally had to go home and spend time watching celebrities underwater on their own couch. However there was still the odd times when out of habit they would wander into 8-C and collapse on the couch/raid the fridge, but Spencer would be there to shout "she doesn't live here".

Strangely enough Freddie and Sam found themselves gravitating towards each other, as he was now chief feeder and bailer-out-er for Samantha Puckett. They went to the groovy smoothie together, got food together, watched movies together; almost like a couple but they _weren't together. _Nothing had been spoken of from their previous phone conversation and the way things were going it seemed it would never be addressed.

Did they still have feeling for each other? Well, that was debatable.

"Why do we have to go to yours, Sam? You know Frothy _always_ bites me!" Freddie complained as the pair trod and leaped across the minefield that was the Puckett's lawn.

"Otherwise we'd have to face your psycho mother!" Sam retorted, laughing at his angry expression, "plus, Frothy gets a free meal."

The brunette shook his mauled fist in Sam's face,"of my blood!"

The door swung open to reveal Pam dressed in a see-through sheer robe, showing much more than Freddie wanted to see of his ex-girlfriend's mother. Upon spotting Freddie a smirk cracked the thick gunk on her face and she patted his chest a little too affectionately. "You're back again are you? Not done deflowering my Sammy I see."

Freddie's face burned like a broom near Spencer and Sam laughed awkwardly, the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife until Sam's malicious laugh sliced straight through.

"Bit late for that," Sam sneered at Pam, brushing past her to stalk into the house with Freddie hot on her heels, "excuse my mother Freddweird."

"What was that?" He exclaimed, claiming the only couch cushion not covered in questionable liquids.

"Shove over," She muttered, sitting slightly too close for comfort, "What was what?"

"You know what!"

A broad grin spread across her face and she chuckled, "Not ready to face the events of the elevator yet, Momma's Boy?"

Freddie cleared his throat rapidly as if he had something stuck in it, like a twig or like a tongue… "W-what film are we watching then?"

"Cage fighter two!" She barked, still smirking slightly at his red ears.

He sighed as Sam leapt forward to paw through the mound of stolen and copied dvds scattered around the cracked tv. Freddie never stood a chance against Sam's strong will and power. Soon enough she pulled out the black DVD case which had a picture of a bloodied and bruised face on the cover.

"What is this about?" Freddie asked slightly nervously, knowing he didn't have the stomach for too much blood.

Sam turned the cover over and smiled, "It's a thrilling tale about how a cage fighter finds love and they live happily ever after with rainbows and unicorns and fluffy animals."

"Hah." He responded sarcastically, allowing her to sit herself back next to him.

"He dies, it's bloody and violent and full of guts!" The blonde rants excitedly, acting out the scenes with her hands.

As she spoke a preppy pop song blared out of the mismatched speakers and the scene opened to two girls chattering excitedly about a party that weekend. Something about that didn't seemed so _"bloody, violent and full of guts"_, Freddie's eyes flickered to the blonde who was watching the screen with a funny expression. As soon as the title "love story" scrolled onto the screen he knew something was wrong.

"This isn't Cage fighter 3?" He inquired.

Sam tipped her head to the side and lowered her eyelids in a movement which screamed "no shit Sherlock". But she made no movement to change the movie so Freddie relaxed back into the couch, noting how Sam did the same to the point their arms and thighs were touching. How unlike usual exes they were.

The movie was your typical rom-com, girl meets boy, boy likes girl, girl likes boy, some problem occurs, they break up, they have problems involving a love triangle, boy realises he's made a mistake, they kiss in a dramatic conclusion. But even past the stereotypes it wasn't too terrible of a film and the pair managed to stomach the overacted romance scenes with minimal awkwardness. But as the movie played through, Freddie couldn't shake the feeling that there was some subtle subtext to the choice of this film. Was Sam insinuating she wanted to try again? Was she trying to initiate romance? Freddie had never been good at catching these signs on normal girls, so with an extra-ordinary girl like Sam Puckett it was harder than ever.

The movie was reaching its compelling climax and it was safe to see both Puckett and Benson were interested to see where this was going:

_A brunette girl was running down the sidewalk, her long curly hair flying in the wind. She was being chased by the male lead who was a tall, blonde, handsome man as he shouted her name repeatedly. _

"_Leave me alone," She shouted her shoulder, holding back sobs, "it's over, we agreed."_

"_No, you agreed! I felt nothing for Cassie, __she kissed me__!" He cried, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her to face him._

_The brunette pushed her hair out of her face, strangely her makeup was unaffected by the pouring rain, "You kissed back!"_

"_I was confused, I was emotional, I missed you!" He listed, a tear escaping the corner of his crystal blue eyes, "It meant nothing!"_

"_I'll always love you, but I-"_

_Before she could finish the sentence; there it was, the obvious line cutting kiss. The camera panned out and the scene faded. All problems resolved with a kiss._

"There," Sam stated, pointing to the camera, "That is how you should have got Carly to stay."

Freddie turned his head sharply, frowning, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Sam sighed, "If you hadn't given her such a half-hearted kiss she might not have gone off to Italy. If she knew about your epic love, she'd have stayed."

"What 'epic love'? It was a goodbye kiss, we've been through this! It meant nothing," Freddie explained, irritated by this more than he probably should be.

"Now you're just copying the film," She laughed, rolling her eyes.

_Copying the film. _Freddie mused over her words; did she want him to copy the heroic actions of Edward, the male lead? As Sam began to chatter on about all the reasons he should have kissed Carly, he found himself staring at her lips, wondering if all _their_ problems could be solved by a kiss. Sam's words were cut short as she became aware of their closeness and where Freddie's eyes were gazing.

"SAM!" The manly voice of Pam Puckett pulled both of them from their "moment".

Sam craned her neck over the back over the couch and took a deep breath, "YEAH MOM?"

"WHY IS CAGE FIGHTER 3 IN THE CASE FOR MY PORN" Pam barked, emphasising the word which made Freddie cringe back into the couch in embarrassment.

So much for subtext.

.

**What do you think? Funny? Seddie? Let me know in a review.**

**If you'd like to read more and see where I'll take this story next then just put "seddie for the win" in your review and I'll keep writing. Thanks **


	2. The Motorbike

**So I read your reviews with a massive smile and here I am with the enxt chapter of Subtle Subtext.**

**I thought I'd just fill you in on what to expect; this will be almost a series of oneshots using different situations to show how Sam and Freddie (plus Spencer and Gibby in future chapters) are dealing with the changes and how life is for them. But as you may see in this chapter there are some subtle hints of what is to come and these chapters will lead up to a big event (I bet you can probably guess what). Updates might not be regular because I work with motivation and inspiration so if that is lacking then I wont write. Also I have some pretty huge exams coming up in January so I'll have to see what that will mean.**

**So enjoy this, anyway **** I worked hard for this chapter but I'm not sure if it's just lacking something. Idk.**

_._

_You took the time to memorize me_

_My fear my hopes my dreams_

_I just like hanging out with you_

_All the time_

_._

Another change after Carly's departure was in Sam; rather than turning up part way through second period with a mouth full of bacon, she was actually turning up to school on time! This was mostly due to the motorbike entrusted to her by Spencer, which meant she no longer had to walk past her favourite butchers on her walk to school. Instead she sped there above the speed limit on her bike of steel; she even arrived before Freddie! One thing that never changed was her inclination for work and study; final exams were fast approaching but she hadn't even taken her math book out of its cellophane wrapper!

Her extra time at school in the morning were spent seeing how much speed she could gather in the school parking lot and practicing daredevil tricks that were close to giving Freddie a heart attack. And that morning was no different, as Freddie climbed out of his Mother's car (after kissing her three times on each cheek to _show his love_) he could hear the roaring of the engine and long blonde hair whipped out behind a figure on a motorcycle.

"Puckett!" He shouted, waving her over. Freddie watched as the motorcycle took a swift U-turn and began to speed towards him, the clamour getting almost too loud to bear. The wheels missing his sneakers narrowly as it continued in the opposite direction, before skidding to a stop a few yards away.

Sam propped the bike up and jumped off in one swift movement; pushing her goggles up simultaneously, "Hey Freddork."

"How you doing?" He asked casually, but secretly wondering how well she was dealing with the loss of Carly. Sam never talked about feeling if she could help it.

"Grand," She replied, walking over and giving him a tap on the shoulder, "Ol' Bikey's getting me through."

"Ever considered actually studying in the mornings?" Freddie offered, gesturing to his own bag of books, "Riding your motorcycle isn't going to get you anywhere."

The blonde scrunched her features up in mock deep-thinking before shrugging, "I don't need to study, this bike _will_ _get me somewhere,_ once I have the funds."

"What's that supposed to mean? Where are you going?" Freddie shot back, looking around as if to expect someone to come drag her away.

"Let's just say I'm not planning on sticking around for graduation," She shouted, walking back to her bike and swinging her leg over. Quick as the years seemed to be going by she rode off, circling Freddie.

"What? Sam?" He shouted, running in circles trying to keep up with her, "When are you leaving? Why?"

"Calm down Benson, you know you don't really care!"

Ouch. There was no Freddie could say that didn't hurt. But he had no time to revel in it as he heard the echo of the school bell form the direction of Ridgeway.

He picked up his pace again until he was in earshot of Sam; "Come on Sam, school's starting!"

"Live a little!" She yelled, laughing as she stuttered to a stop and fell to Freddie's feet still entangled in her bike.

He immediately dropped to his knees to help her, "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, holding out a hand.

"Yeah, you should have seen your face when I fell!" She chuckled, "You nub."

Freddie couldn't help but laugh along with her and the pair lay side by side on the tarmack, intoxicated with the sounds of each other's voice. They continued to laugh way after the slight humour was no longer funny but every time either started to talk they collapsed back into chuckles.

"Don't you think we should go to first period? It's already 15 minutes in," Freddie sighed, sitting up and pulling Sam with him.

She hung her head and gave him her heavy "are you kidding" eyes.

"Thought you'd express that, but I really think you need to get thinking about the future," He said seriously, changing the atmosphere dramatically.

Sam propped herself up on the wheel next to her, "I know what my future will be like, a repeat of my Mom's past if I don't get out of here soon."

"What-"

"I mean Carly's gone, what else is trying me down here?"

Freddie's internal voice screamed _me, me_ but he just couldn't get his lips to cooperate.

"Just me, Frothy, and this motorcycle," She continued, smiling sadly at the thought, "Actually I might leave Frothy to you, since he loves you so much."

"No way are you leaving me with that horrid animal!"

There it was. His voice finally formulated words, just not the ones he was going for.

"Fine," She said dramatically, standing and turning away in mock tragedy, "Have nothing to remind you of the great Sam puckett."

"How about a ride on your motorcycle?" He piped up, joining her, "For the memory I mean."

She laughed, "Like you could tame this wild beast."

Freddie raised an eyebrow, noticing the irony in her words. He'd already tamed one wild beast.

As soon as Sam caught onto her mistake, she coughed to cover it up, "I mean, what, ride it together?"

The other eyebrow went up.

"Oh be quiet Freddork!" She huffed, unable to keep a smile form her face.

"I didn't say anything," He laughed, raising his hands to show his innocence.

Sam shoved her elbow into his side gently with a chuckle, leaning into him with the kind of intimacy and ease she didn't show to many people. Freddie stared at her as she walked over to her motorbike again with a funny expression on his face, as the smile on his lips died down.

"Are you getting on or what?"

The usually sensible brunette shook his head, wondering what he was doing; but decided against his better judgement to just go with it and get on. There was a momentary shudder across both parties as they came into contact with each other, Freddie wrapping his arms around her waist in a way that was almost too familiar and normal. Heat radiated from their bodies as the princess and the nub realised how well they went together, an unexplainable reaction.

Sam took a deep calming breath in and pulled out something from the compartment on the side, "I stole this just for you!"

A bright magenta helmet was resting on her palms, covered in glitter and blue flowers.

"What?" He exclaimed, realising her from his grip to take the helmet.

"Come on, you know crazy wouldn't want you to ride a motorcycle without the right safety equipment!"

"_She wouldn't want _me to be here at all,_" _He muttered under his breath, turning the offending item over in his hands, "Why does it have to be pink?"

"Suits you," She responded, turning around to plop it on his head. As she fastened the clip under his chin she tried hard to ignore the way Freddie was very obviously staring at her lips.

The excitement Freddie felt for this ride was contagious and when the bike zoomed off into the distance they felt happy and at one with everything. The wind was in their faces, the sun at their back and their arms around one another; they were so close but yet so far apart.

"SHIT! Sam we need to go to school!"

"Shut up and enjoy the moment you nub."

.

_No one else will love me when I get mad_

_So I think that it's best if we both stay_

_._

**How was that? Shitty or seddie? (Oh yeah, alliteration for the wiiiin)**

**Drop me a review to show you care and you will be rewarded…**


	3. The Video chat

**I'm baaack! I took a few days longer to update than usual but that is because of the vampire diaries- My Brother's Keeper. OMFG. I'm not going to rant here because this is iCarly, but seriously :D:D:D**

**We see the face of our lovely Carly in this chapter, giving her insight on things. As much as she ****irritates me in some ways I think she is a valuable character in the way that she moves plots along and forces things out of Sam when she refuses to admit them.**

_._

_The excitement Freddie felt for this ride was contagious and when the bike zoomed off into the distance they felt happy and at one with everything. The wind was in their faces, the sun at their back and their arms around one another; they were so close but yet so far apart._

_"SHIT! Sam we need to go to school!"_

_"Shut up and enjoy the moment you nub."_

.

And enjoy the moment they did. In fact they were already parked outside the Puckett residence before Freddie realised they weren't going back to school. For the entire ride he had been too busy dealing with conflicting feelings regarding the implications of the emotions he felt. As he took in the tantalising scent which her blonde locks always held and grasped her hips which felt so good against his own, he realised they would never go back to being platonic friends. There was always an extra something for them.

A sharp nip at his hand brought him to his senses and Freddie pushed Frothy away from him with all the strength he could muster.

"What are we doing here?" He inquired, rubbing at the beads of blood forming on his thumb carelessly.

Sam shrugged her shoulders, pulling his bag from his shoulder and throwing in amongst the rubble that she called a yard, extracting a high pitched squeak from the ever so nerdy Freddie.

His eyes screamed frustration as he sucked in a breath, "Seriously, Sam."

"We can video chat Carly, it's evening in Italy about now," She explained, walking away from him and into the readily unlocked house.

"Oh, er," Freddie responded, walking quickly to catch up with her, "Is your mom in?"

Memories of his last few visits flashed past his eyes; bikinis, leather and strange men at the forefront.

"You got a problem with Momma's Momma?" Sam challenged, tipping her head to the side and staring forcefully.

Freddie took a step forward in an attempt to seem threatening, "I have a problem with seeing too much of Momma's Momma."

"So what, she likes bikinis; she is well within her rights to wear them within her own home!" Sam echoed the words of Pam Puckett, from every time Sam herself had asked her to get dressed.

"That doesn't mean I want to see them!"

"Are you saying my mother is not an attractive lady?" She raised her eyebrows to match her belligerent tone.

"It seems so!" Freddie retorted, nodding animatedly.

There was silence as they stared at each other.

"What about me?" Sam's tone dropped to a husky almost-seductive tone, "Am I attractive, Fredward?"

No words could escape his lips as he gaped at her, his cheeks growing redder by the second. Sam's devious smile told him she was just saying that to win the argument, but he couldn't find it within himself to respond coherently. Of course she was attractive, in fact in a bizarre way Freddie found himself most captivated by her when she was in her element. Fighting had always been their thing that led to something much more satisfying.

"Of course you are," He finally forced out a mocking, sarcastic reply, pushing past her toward the rickety staircase. With his back turned he missed her conflicted expression which Sam felt she had been wearing a little too much lately.

Two navy, slightly beaten suitcases were resting on Sam's bed. There were various clothes and possessions strewn within and around them in a jumbled heap which almost defined Sam Puckett. Amongst the mess was an old penny tee which Freddie recalled to have belonged to him at one point, a copy of Boogie Bear (volume 4), some well-worn sneakers and a picture of Carly, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby and her, to name a few significant pieces. As Freddie walked into the room a little hesitantly, this was what his eyes were drawn to. He connected this to the not-so subtle hints Sam had been giving about leaving; setting his heart racing. Freddie did not have time to dwell however, as he heard the stomping of Sam's feet on the stairs.

"Yo," Freddie greeted as casually as he could.

He was met only with a grunt as Sam made her way to her old computer which came to life with a series of clunks and whirrs.

"What's up with all of this?" Freddie asked, making a general gesture to the cases unseen by Sam's turned back.

She shrugged without even glancing round, logging into Skype to reveal Carly's face on screen.

"_Hey guys! I miss you!"_

Sam backed away from the screen so Freddie could see the image of Carly sat on a large double bed, beaming at them.

"We miss you too," Freddie responded, smiling back at her. He didn't notice Sam's eyes fixated on him.

"_How are things? What's been happening?" _Carly asked eagerly.

Sam's eyes flickered to the screen and she pasted a smile onto her lips, "Things are great, Carls, really good."

"_Has Spencer burned down Bushwell yet?" _She laughed, oblivious to Sam's discontent.

"Not yet, but you'll be the first to know!" Freddie played along, chuckling.

Freddie swore he heard Sam whisper something close to "as usual" but he couldn't be sure.

"How's Italy?" He asked, sitting down next to Sam on her bed. There was a minute jolt through the pair as their arms grazed eliciting a raised eyebrow on Carly's part.

Her grin grew more massive, _"Amazing! The guys, the language, the weather oh my god!"_

"That's... wonderful, Carly" Sam responded, with a small smile.

"_How things with you Sam, about y'know-"_

"About what?" Freddie asked, turning to stare at Sam.

"_Oh!" _Carly widened her eyes, _"Have you not told him yet?"_

Freddie looked at Carly's apologetic face, to Sam's shaking head and back again, "Told me what?"

"Can I talk to Carly alone?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" He insisted, sitting back stubbornly.

"I will tell you at some point, okay?"

"No, it's not okay I-"

"_Freddie just let me speak to Sam," _Carly cut in calmly, _"The bickering can commence when you log off."_

"Fine," Freddie groaned, mooching out of the room and closing the door roughly.

Sam stared at the ratty rug under her sneakers, avoiding looking at Carly's pixelated face of judgement.

"_Why haven't you told him yet?"_

She looked up; wincing at the strong look of concern Carly was giving her "I haven't got around to it yet!"

"_Sam, you're leaving soon, when are you going to tell him? The day you go?" _Carly asked, sighing at her strong-minded best friend.

"I'm building up to it! I don't know why I'm bothering, he'll probably be glad to get rid of me!" Sam muttered, rolling her eyes slightly.

"_Of course Freddie will be bothered! I can see th_e way he looks at you,"

"I see the way he looks at you," Sam retorted almost angrily, "He kissed you, not me."

"_I kissed him! It was a goodbye kiss, it meant nothing," _Carly whined desperately, _"I regret it so much!"_

Sam looked down and when she glanced up again her poker face was in play, "Whatever."

"_Don't you do that to me Sam-"_

"Freddie you can come ba_ck _in now!" Sam shouted.

The door opened slowly and Freddie peeked inside, "I heard my name and shouting?"

"Doesn't matter," Sam brushed off, sounding uncharacteristically cheery.

"What haven't you told me?" He asked, taking advantage of her apparent good mood. Her bright expression dropped immediately.

"Drop it."

Carly eyed the blurred picture of the pair who were staring at one another across the room, it was so obvious Sam was putting up a front for Freddie as she had ever since the breakup. But it was becoming shakier and shakier.

The truth was, Carly really regretted kissing Freddie. Nothing pained her more than the spur of the moment action which created such a rift between her and Sam. They could usually speak to each other about anything but now any time _his_ name was mentioned it was as if Sam switched off, which kept Carly up all night in her fancy Italian apartment.

"Fine."

"_Well it's getting late, I should probably get some sleep,"_ Carly gave a smile, _"Big date tomorrow!"_

"Make sure you tell us all about it!" Sam responded. There was no doubt that she would.

"_Bye guys, love you Sam, love you Freddie," _She said in conclusion, blowing a kiss before closing the chat.

The absence of Carly's presence changed the atmosphere subtly. Freddie was suddenly very aware that he was sat on his ex-girlfriend's bed, with his ex-girlfriend, alone, during school hours. But he was too intrigued into what Sam hadn't told him to address it, was it to do with her leaving or something unrelated? But Sam had made it obvious he wasn't finding out any time soon.

"Well if that's all you dragged me here to do then I guess I'll be going back to school now," Freddie announced, breaking the silence. He stood but didn't make any motion to move.

Sam looked up at him, falling back into their easy banter, "You seemed willing enough Fredwina."

"I wanted to ride your motorbike, not skive off the first two periods!" He exclaimed, "Some of us are determined to go somewhere in this life!"

"Have fun with Miss Briggs," Sam cut him off, pushing him toward the door.

"Bye Sam I-"

The door slammed shut before he could finish what he was saying, the aggressive move shaking the rickety house ever so slightly. Sam sighed as she sat back down on her bed.

S_he had to tell him soon._

.

**What do you think? Seddie or like a troll sitting on laptop keys?**

**I know this chapter had more drama and minor angst than the rest of the chapters, but I don't think life after iGoodbye would be perfect. What do you think Sam is hiding from Freddie? There's the obvious one and then there's…**

**Review and let me know! **


End file.
